APC12
Synopsis Yumi was walking home from work and passed by a restaurant with a family celebrating a brthday party which reminded her of the time she spent with her family. Korun called out to Yumi many times but she didn't respond, finally as Korun was right in front of her face, she was suprised by him. Worried about Yumi, Korun asked her whethere she's fine or not, Yumi replied is find. Feeling Yumi is still hiding something, he was still worried about her but did not want to ask her directly. When they got home, Yumi told Korun to wait until dinner. While she was preparing the food, he called Sora for ideas. Sora explained Yumi's life to him, reminded him the first time he met Yumi, she told him the same story about her family being in America for their business. Even though he understood how lonely his partner is, Korun doesn't know what to do to cheer Yumi up except staying by her side. The next day as Yumi was getting ready to go to work, Korun told her he'll be with the other Cures for today. He walked Yumi to her shop and went off to see the other Cures. Maki pointed out not having family members to stay with must be lonely, it's very hard to imagine if her brother is not there. Ran was surprised to know Yumi had to live like that for a long time of her life. Bearun notice Yumi can hold that in for a long time, but might not hold it much longer, Sora told the girls more about Yumi's character. Meanwhile, the convenient store where Yumi is working is having its own problem. The manager asked Yumi to look after a girl while her parents are at work. Yumi started her conversation with the little girl. She told Yumi her name is Sonako and was feeling down because her parents did not care for her but only work, even on her birthday. Seeing how Sonako's case is similar to hers, Yumi explained to Sonako about the reason for her parents to work, but is luckier than hers as she can meet her parents every day, unlike Yumi's. Knowing is Sonako' birthday, Yumi treat her to an ice cream, telling her cheer up and wait for her parents. The mascots sensed and the PrePad signaled the Dark Party. Looking at the PrePad, Zero is near Yumi's place and rushed there. Once she got to where Zero is, she realized Korun is not with her, Zero laughed and told Yumi finally her mascot abandon her, just like her family. Denying what Zero is telling her, Yumi tried to contact her friends with the PrePad but the Kanashii prevented her doing so by typing her up with Zero telling her weakness to make her confident drop. Cure Glide dive from the sky to attack Zero while Cure Firey, Cure Bolt and Cure Wood attacking the Kanashii, Korun untied Yumi and she transformed into Cure Snowy. Zero laughed at the Cures for even coming to save Snowy, Glide told Zero he will regret for making fun of Yumi's live, with the support of the others, Snowy regained her confident. Zero got a call from Minus, telling him to get back, he left, leaving the Kanashii behind to deal the Cures. Without Zero, the Kanashii doesn't know what to do, the Cures helped Snowy to purified it without any problems. After the battle, Korun apologized Yumi for leaving her alone, she told him not to worry about it and thanked the girls for supporting her to regain her confident. They went to Yumi's working convenient store and saw Sonako's parents came to pick her up, before she left, she thanked Yumi for staying with her while her parents were working. Major Events Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary Characters Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes